Refrigeration and air conditioning equipment frequently require large amounts of cooling. Recently, R22 (CHCIF2) has been used for this purpose. However, since R22 is an ozone depleter that will be phased out over the next decade, in accordance with the Montreal protocol, there is a need for an alternative refrigerant that has similar properties to R22, but is not an ozone depleter. Of particular concern is that the temperature/vapour pressure relationship for such a refrigerant should be sufficiently similar to R22 that it can be used in R22 equipment without having to change the control systems which are usually programmed in the factory making the equipment.
This is of particular concern for systems that have sensitive control devices, which rely on both the inlet pressure to the expansion valve and the outlet pressure. These control systems are based on R22 properties. Therefore, if an R22 substitute does not have a temperature/vapour pressure behavior which is similar to R22, the system will not operate correctly.
By similar, it is meant that the vapour pressure of the substitute should not differ from that of R22 by more than ±12% and preferably not more than ±6% at any given mean evaporating temperature between −40° C. to +10° C. It is also important that any such refrigerant has a similar capacity and efficiency as R22.Similar capacity means a capacity that is no more than 20% lower than that of R22 and preferably not more than 10% lower than R22 at mean evaporating temperatures between −35° C. to −28° C. Similar efficiency means not more than 10% lower than that of R22 and preferably not more than 5% lower at mean evaporating temperatures between −35° to −280° C.